A little Bit of Twist
by RoseSiege
Summary: When Sesshomoru makes a bargain with Kagome to get rid of her, he underestimates her. could it be love? -sort of like beauty and the beast.
1. The Bargain

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! okay, this is my first attempt at an InuYasha story. I just started to watch the show on occasion, and please, tips would be nice. okay, thank you!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters._**

**NOW ENJOY!**

**Chapter one**

_Thump, thump-thump, thump, thump-thump, thump, thump-thump…_

_A heart beat, but is there really a heart there?_ Kagome rises her head off of Sesshomoru's chest. Naraku appeared and nearly killed Sesshomoru, who was unprepared for the attack, but Inuyasha came and is even now, still fighting him. Kagome, sits beside him, trying hard to keep him alive long enough for Inuyasha to attend him. Kagome looks at Sesshomoru, and brushes hair away from his eyes. _He really is handsome…Wait, what the hell am I thinking? He's tried to kill me!_ Kagome, glares at him, but then remembers all to well that no matter what, he is still Inuyasha's brother. Even if she doesn't like it. Kagome, takes up his hand and checks his pulse. _1..2..3..4..5..6.._

"Uhh…" _What happened? Why is she holding my hand? _Sesshomoru looks up at Kagome's face, and winces. _ahh, my chest….why does it hurt so much?_ Sesshomoru looks around and sees Inuyasha fighting Naraku._ Oh, I nearly forgot._ He smirks,_ not like a half demon like him, with dirtied blood can hold off a…_Inuyasha then strikes home, and gets Naraku right near the heart, injuring Naraku badly. Sesshomoru raises his eyebrows._ Hm, maybe I underestimate you little brother._

"Sesshomoru? Are you all right?" Kagome, turns his head, and looks at his eyes. " Well? Where does it hurt?"

He lifts a small corner of his mouth. " I would assume that it would be obvious where it hurts mortal." gesturing to his side. "To cut to the point, why are you helping me?" He winces again. _damn it, to show weakness in front of this girl is humiliating. _" Haven't you given my pride enough for one night?"

"Well sorry for saving your life." Kagome crosses her arms and glares at him. " If it hadn't been for me, or your brother, you would have more than your stinken pride to worry about Sesshomoru. How about being grateful for once?"

Suddenly, Sesshomoru starts to feel a tingle. _Finally._ " Well run off and help Inuyasha or something. I'm fine now."

"What? You were unconscious from the loss of blood, if you were fine you'd-oh!" Kagome stops mid sentence as the hole in his chest starts to close up. _Right, the healing powers._ "Oh. Right, I forgot."

"Typical for a human to forget. Not much else that they're worth for." Sesshomoru smiles at her reaction. Pure hatred.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Kagome yells at him, surprising him of the authority in her tone.

"Why should I? It's not like you'd be offended by little ol' me." He replies, getting up.

"Hmm, not even a bloody thank you. You know, It's called common courtesy." Kagome gets up as well, and glares at Sesshomoru right in the eye, very much filled with anger. He is again surprised by her bravery. Not many would look him in the eye like that. " I herd your heart, how about using it for a change." Then Sesshomoru gets a brilliant idea.

"Kagome, would you like to strike a bargain with me? Just for….what's that word? FUN?" _This is a perfect way to get rid of this pesky girl for good._

"What kind of bargain would that be?" Kagome asks curiously, but cautiously.

"How about, if you change my ways, and what I think about humans, then you can be free of me and my pursuits of you and my brother, have my protection, and everything in between." _Which is highly doubtful._

"What if I don't?"

Sesshomoru closes his eyes, he likes this part. " You leave this land, and never return. You forget about your precious Inuyasha, and everyone else. AND, you don't let him come back for you." He could almost smile at her expression.

"Is…is that what would happen? I mean, if I fail?"

He rolls his eyes and tilts his head to the side, " That is what I just said you stupid girl." _That should get her blood boiling._

She looks at Inuyasha, who is walking up to them after Naraku disappeared, and she looks back at Sesshomoru. Then she looks down, and after a minute or two, nods, very slightly. Sesshomoru smiles._ Perfect._ "We will stay at my castle, and we won't leave until the time period of this bargain has run it's course."

"How…how long is the time period?" Kagome asks quietly.

Sesshomoru turns around and looks Kagome up and down. _How long could she last before I bore of her…_He smiles to himself,_ in every way?_ "A year."

Kagome's eyes go wide. _A year? Oh no…what have I gotten myself into? _She looks up at Sesshomoru, and he looks like not in an arguing mood, also that he's not kidding. Once again, she nods._ Trust me Inuyasha, this is for you._ "Fine, but I will tell Inuyasha. You'll have your way." She slinks away from Sesshomoru and walks up to his little brother.

From a distance, He watches their conversation. He can sense the anger in Inuyasha, and he can feel the shame coming from Kagome. Yelling is herd between them, then a calm word from Kagome, and it stops Inuyasha in mid yell. He looks down at Kagome, and then embraces her. Sesshomoru can almost taste her tears. He frowns. _Why does she feel for him? How could she? He's half demon. How could he return her friendship and loyalty with such ease? No one has giving me that before. _Then he shakes his head and walks up to them, catching the last of their conversation.

"Kagome, it will be all right. This was damn foolish…but….I guess it will be okay. I…Just….(sigh)…listen, I want you to know that I care about you okay? You've been more than a friend and I thank you for that."

"I do to Inuyasha. I care about you too." and she hugs him again, worried about never seeing him again.

Sesshomoru sighs, " Are you two done? We better be going Kagome."

Inuyasha just snorts at his brother, and gives a kiss on Kagome's forehead. In return, Kagome gives Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. " Thank you for being a friend."

"Thank you for being MY friend." Kagome returns, "Good-bye. I'm sure we will meet again."

"Hardly," Sesshomoru mutters under his breath.

"I hope so. Later Kagome." and they depart. Kagome goes beside Sesshomoru. He puts his arm around he waist, and they lift up into the air. Inuyasha, meanwhile, stays on the ground and watches until they disappear into the sky. " Damn."


	2. Questions

Okay, short chapter, sorry.

****

Chapter two

Kagome closes her eyes. _I don't like heights. _She clings to Sesshomaru, catching him off guard.

What? What is she doing? This isn't normal behaviour for a human like her. He looks down at her face, realizing. _She's scared._ Then he smirks, and goes higher.

He looks down at her face, realizing. Then he smirks, and goes higher. 

"Hey! What, what are you doing? Aren't we high enough.?" She clings even more to him, her voice shacking slightly, burying her head into his shoulder. " Please, could you stop? I'm afraid of heights." Kagome just whispers out. _Bastard. _

How was it so easy for her to admit her fear? Sesshomaru looks down at the girl whose head was buried in his shoulder, eyes tightly shut._ She really needs to get a grip. _"No."

BASTARD! "…Fine." _Why did I agree to this? There is no way I'll be able to stand a year with him…but if I could get him to change…than this will all be worth it. _Shelooks at Sesshomaru and a question, that she has always wanted to ask him, came to mind." Hey, Sesshomaru, why do want to be like your father so badly?"

"…Fine." Shelooks at Sesshomaru and a question, that she has always wanted to ask him, came to mind." Hey, Sesshomaru, why do want to be like your father so badly?" 

"That's none of your business."

"Well, if your so bent on not having me win, then what's the harm in telling me.?"

"Be quiet."

"Well, sorry, just trying to make at least a little connection with your corpse." Kagome sarcastically says, putting her chin on his arm. " But still? Why?"

" I said it's none of your concern."

"Well it should be."

What? "What do you mean?" _This girl is so peculiar._

"What do you mean?" 

Kagome sighs._ "_I mean: that if I'm going to live with you for a whole damn year, then maybe we could talk about something. I mean: that maybe I'd be less confused at why you hate you brother so much. I mean: if you want to be your Father, than maybe you should be more like Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru looks at her hard. " If I ever end up half the demon that my father was, I'd be glad. But Inuyasha like him? Don't make me laugh. It's insulting how you compare them. How could you find anything between them?"

"Well, they both care for humans, and they both loved Inuyasha's mother. They are father and son, just as much as you are a son to him. He would've been disappointed to see what you have become, demon or no demon. You harm us, when you should be helping your brother against Naraku, and-"

"Enough." Sesshomaru looks away, realizing that what Kagome was saying was true. _What a persistent little wench. _" And I think you answered your own question about Inuyasha." He looks back at her when her grip tightens even more. _She really is scared._ "Don't look down. It helps." And he goes down a little, nearing the castle.

Kagome gasps when she sees it. It's huge. The peaks of the castle are hidden in the clouds, and there are demons guarding the front. Scaly and red. " What are those demons? I never have seen them before."

"That's because they are created by me."

"Oh. You can do that?" _Well of course he can you idiot._

"Yes." Sesshomaru smirks a little. _There's a lot you don't know human. This is going to be easy. _They land inside the court yard, it's foggy, damp, and dark.

"Why is it so different inside you castle. I mean, the weather." Kagome looks around, really desperate to see anything other than shadows.

"It's like this all the time." Sesshomaru looks around and closes his eyes. Soon after, the fog clears up, but it's still dark and musty. He looks back at her. "Is this to your satisfaction?"

Kagome looks back at him. " How did you do that?" _Okay, a little weirded out by the supreme power thing._

"The weather here suits to my mood. That's all you need to know." He turns around and starts to walk toward a door. Kagome stays where she is. Sesshomaru turns his head slightly and says over his shoulder, "Are you coming?"

Kagome reluctantly started to walk toward Sesshomaru and through the door, which she won't go back through for a very long time.


	3. Home Sweet Home

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARCTERS

****

Chapter Three

Kagome steps through the door and is immediately hit by a rush of warm air. An enormous fire place was burning, and Sesshomaru was just beginning to sit down. Kagome just looks around the room, spotting various stuffed demon heads, most of which she has never seen. Above the fireplace was a life size portrait of Sesshomaru's father, in full armour, and beside that, one of Sesshomaru. _hm, even on paper he wants to be like his father. _Kagome sees some stairs and heads toward them.

"What are you doing?" He asks, not even looking away from the fire.

"I was going to explore. If I get lost I'll call for you." She replies, continuing toward the stairs.

"Don't go up there without me. There are some very.." He smiles, "Unlike able things."

"Well, I'm tired and would like to go to my room." Kagome continues toward the stairs.

" I said you can't go up there alone Kagome. Unless, you want to find some 'little' demon who doesn't know you're a guest."

More like a prisoner. " Well then, could you please take me to my room. I need rest."

Sesshomaru looks at her finally, and lays back even further in the chair, " In awhile."

Kagome scowls at him and sits down in a chair beside him, arms crossed. " Fine, have it your way." She looks around, and notices a corner of a portrait frame behind a curtain. She gets up and walks toward it, lifting the sheet up a little out of the way, just enough so she could see what the picture was. She gasps. _It's Inuyasha…and his mother? What? _Kagome looks over at the wall with the portraits, and she can notice where a picture once was. She lifts the sheet up even more, but before she can see the full portrait, Sesshomaru is standing beside her with his hand grasped around her wrist.

"You should learn to keep you hands to yourself mortal." He says with a snarl. " I'll show you to your room now." Not loosening his grip, he heads toward the stairs with Kagome having no more to do than follow him.

He didn't want me to see. " I thought you had nothing to hide Sesshomaru, looks like your keeping secrets." Kagome pipes up from behind him.

"Everybody has their secrets." He responds, not even looking back. They climb staircase after staircase, until finally he stops in a hallway. "This is your room." He points to a door, third one down on the left, and as he points at the door, a little yellow demon comes out with fur on it's paws, and teeth on the outside of it's head. " And those are servant demons. They will bring you whatever you want while you are here. Never again will you comment to me about my privacy. If you have any questions I'll be in the dungeons." Then he releases her wrist and turns and leaves the way he came with her.

" Hey! You just told me a minute ago not to wonder alone up here!" Kagome calls out to him. He stops.

" Patricia! I want you to tell every living thing in this castle that this girl is a guest, not an escapee." Then he continues down the hall. The little yellow demon bows, and waddles down the opposite way of the hall.

Kagome just stands there, rubbing her wrist, and then looks at her door. _Might as well… _Then she walks over to her new bedroom door, and opens it.

Sesshomaru paces back and forth, every now and then, glancing at the hidden portrait. He never really wanted to get rid of it. It was after all, the only one of his brother in it. Finally he just takes the sheet off entirely, and there it was, staring at him like it always does when he took the sheet off, every night. His brother, and his brother's mother…and himself. His father was off somewhere he remembered, so his step mother was taking care of him. That was the day he met Inuyasha, and he hated him from the start. His father kept it in his castle, mounted right beside his own, so when Sesshomaru inherited the castle he took it down immediately. But, Sesshomaru was compelled to keep the painting, even today. He looks at it, and looks at the little Inuyasha. _I wonder little brother, if you feel for these girl like you did with dear ol' mother. _He looks at the woman that has brought so much hatred toward her fellow kind. His eyebrows cross together as he looks at the scenery behind her shoulder, something he has never seen before. _It's…it's him. He was there. _There, in the upper left of the painting was his father. Leaning against the pole of the gazebo. Sesshomaru leans back from the painting and glances toward Patricia. "Yes?"

"The girl is in her room now sir, would you like me to have a guard at her door?" She asks in a slithery voice, eyes blinking upwards.

Sesshomaru turns toward her, and shakes his head. "No. You may leave." _What? I should be making sure she stays in that room…what am I doing? _" On second thought, yes, and I want dinner to be here in an hour."

"Yes master." and she leaves. Sesshomaru looks back at the painting and shakes his head. _Bloody liar. _And he puts the sheet back over the picture, and walks toward his room which was only a floor above Kagome's.


	4. An Attack

_**OKay guys, sorry it took so long, I'll try to update more often.**_

**_-RoseSiege_**

**Attack**

Kagome walks into her room and her eyes open wide. It's beautiful in her room, thousands of flowers circle her room, which is huge. The canopy bed is enormous with at least 20 pillows on it. The windows are very tall with dark green curtains pulled to the side, with a design of vines and leaves on them. She walks into the middle of her room, and spots a closet. She walks over to it and opens the doors to see very beautiful sarongs and a few dresses, the fabrics are flourished with flowers and bright colours. She feels one of the sarongs. _Silk…this is amazing!_ She goes over to her bed and falls on it smiling. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." She says to her self as she closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru sits in his chair in his room, deep in thought. _What can I do with that girl? How can I get her to fail in her attempts?_ He smiles to himself. _Of course she WILL fail._ He stands up and walks toward his window, looking out onto the gloom of his courtyard. He frowns, _Why is it that she reminds me so much of Inuyasha's mother? She is not even of this world…how could she resemble someone she has no knowledge of? _He looks away and scowls. _I need a drink. _Sesshomaru walks out of his room and down into the next hall way. He pauses at Kagome's door, and looks at it as if he can see her through the wood. His eyebrows furrow together. _This girl is so strange. _He shakes his head and continues down the stairs to the parlour, when he is intercepted by Patricia.

" Milord, there seems to be trouble in the dungeons. If you'd come with me." Her voice cackles and strains from running to get him. She turns and waddles as fast as she can down the hall to a hidden stair case, with Sesshomaru close behind.

"What seems to be the trouble?" He asks rather calmly, lightly jogging down the stairs.

"It's an ambush for the prisoners. Naraku's bugs." She huffs out to him as she slows down little by little.

Sesshomaru eyes go wide, and he sprints down the rest of the way into the dungeons, where Demons and Bugs alike are fiercely battling Sesshomaru's own Demons, which are barley holding Naraku's attackers at bay. The prisoners, buzzing, yelling, screeching, and shouting to their comrades, kick Sesshomaru's men from behind. With their faces bloodied and some with broken limbs from the torture, they are eager to get free. Sesshomaru's eyes glow red with anger from Naraku's intrusion of his home. He begins to grow fur, and his teeth grow longer and sharper. He triples in size, then doubles again and again and again, until he fills almost the whole dungeon. As he gets larger, his limbs change from hands and feet to paws, his arms and legs get shorter, and his back arches. His mouth and nose lengthen into a snout and his ears double in length. Finally his tail bone sprouts out into a massive tail. He is completely transformed. This all happens in about 10 seconds and the prisoners, stop in shock and fear. Sesshomaru begins to swipe away all the intruders, crushing bone, feeling skin and blood in between his paws. He does this until they are all dead…all except a little demon cowering underneath a rock. He watched his friends and comrades being squashed and slashed, and new he wouldn't survive, so he hid, only to be found. Sesshomaru looks around and snorts at the prisoners, who have never seen this side of Sesshomaru, and then he spots the little demon. He begins to transform. His tail bone shortens, his size is reduced, the fur disappearing into his skin, his snout once again a separate mouth and nose, and his eyes, no longer red.

He walks up to the rock, and easily flips it over with one foot startling the little demon, no bigger than a parrot, which is scared out of it's mind. He crumbles into a little ball, holding it's scaly white hands in front of it's face, quickly thinking of something to tell Sesshomaru.

"Please don't harm Bittles, Bittles do nothing to poor master Sesshomaru, Bittles following orders from nasty Naraku, Bittles on your side, Bittles likes master Sesshomaru, Please, Bittles behave." Bittles bends low on his knees at Sesshomaru's feet, head bent down, inching every so slightly toward Sesshomaru's feet, with his knees. " Bittles friend." He adds frantically, not really sure what Sesshomaru is going to do with him.

Sesshomaru looks at him quizzing his motives, not really sure if he could trust this little demon, or if he should just crush him and get it over with. He smiles to himself. _I think I have found a present._

He bends down and looks Bittles in the eye, " You are welcome into my home. If you try to escape, I'll have you found and killed. If you contact Naraku in any way, being his spy, I'll have you killed. If you disobey me or…" He looks up at a window…Kagome's window. "The lady you will be serving, I'll have you killed. But for this Lady, I want you to find out everything she plans and inform me. I want every single word she breaths to be told to me. Understand?" He looks at the little white demon with a very hard stare, waiting for an answer.

Bittles fidgets and stands up, not looking at Sesshomaru, shifting his eyes. Then he sighs and stops fidgeting, and looks at him straight in the eye. He has lost all chance of escape. Reluctantly Bittles nods, curious to who this lady is and what sort of grudge Sesshomaru has against her. He will find out, after all, that is what he's been created for.

Sesshomaru then stands up, picking up Bittles with him being satisfied with his response, and walks toward the giant hole in the dungeon. He looks around, and puts Bittles on his shoulder, which Bittles finds very odd, but doesn't object. Sesshomaru walks up to the chained demons and bugs. They shrink back at his approach. He has been keeping them here, trying to get information out of them about Naraku's where a bouts. He looks over at Bittles, a thought coming to his head. " Would you know where Naraku's castle would be?" He picks Bittles up by the throat and puts his thumb over his windpipe, ready to crush it if he doesn't give out any information he knows. "Well?"

"Bittles? No no no no, Bittles only heard about Naraku, Bittles never seen Naraku, born and raised in a camp for us warriors Bittles was. Bittles heard he had an enemy called Sesshomaru, a great dog Demon…assuming that's you sir?" He wiggles slightly, trying to release some of the discomfort of the thumb against his throat.

Sesshomaru smiles inside of himself. _Well, never knew I was thought so highly of. A Great Dog Demon…I like it._ He "Is that all? You were in a warriors camp your whole life, as of now?" He asks, apply a small amount of pressure.

"Yes! Bittles swears!"

Sesshomaru releases his thumb, and puts Bittles back on his shoulder, ready to inspect the remaining prisoners. They all are even more bloodied, and are searching the floor for any sign of life from their brethren. They all back up against the walls as far as they could from Sesshomaru. He looks around, and he looks at the floor. _So much death. _Then he hears the huffing and Puffing of Patricia as she comes around the corner, scaly hand over her little heart.

She looks around, barley left with any breath. Then she looks up at Sesshomaru. " Well Master, I see you've handled the situation." Then she falls back into a deep sleep.


End file.
